


A Broken Man Made Whole

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, XXII, season 3 episode 4, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“But for me…I don’t know that I have any more lies left in me.”</em><br/>Silver had seen the many sides of Captain Flint. He thought of the man as many things – cruel, calculated, fearless, unpredictable, fierce. But not broken. He looked broken now, ready to accept this was where the myth of Captain Flint died.</p><p>Silver couldn't let that happen.</p><p>(My take on what happened next in that scene in XXII)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Man Made Whole

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom eep! 
> 
> These two are killing me seriously, so this kind of happened XD You all know the final scene in XXII I'm referring to, I'm sure ;) Enjoy!

_“But for me…I don’t know that I have any more lies left in me.”_

Silver had seen the many sides of Captain Flint. He thought of the man as many things – cruel, calculated, fearless, unpredictable, fierce. But not broken. He looked broken now, his face expressionless and eyes dull in the moonlight. He looked weary, ready and willing to give up and surrender, to accept this was where the myth of Captain Flint died.

Silver was good with words, he always had been. Flint was right in saying that he could talk his way past anything – so far at least. But he did not know what to say now, how to rekindle the fire that normally burned so wild and dangerous in his Captain’s eyes.

The men around him slept on, exhaustion and fear draining them. He was their Quarter-master, they were his responsibility, but what about Flint? Silver doubted Flint had ever relied on anyone for anything, he was too proud and stubborn. But he was the Captain, and the men relied on him just as much as Silver to get them out of this cage and off this damned island.

“The men need you,” Silver said quietly, moving closer, suppressing a wince. Flint’s face didn’t change, he didn’t blink. Knowing he needed a different tactic, Silver took a deep breath and said, “ _I_ need you.”

That got a reaction. Flint blinked slowly and turned his head slowly, looking at Silver with his grey eyes that made the younger man’s skin crawl.

He knew Flint’s secret, or rather he suspected. He didn’t know who Thomas was, but he had heard Flint speak his name when he slept on multiple occasions. There were only two reasons why you said someone’s name aloud whilst you sleep: out of anger as you burned to kill them, or out of love but you had lost them, and when he had heard Flint say _Thomas_ it definitely hadn’t been out of rage.

“You shouldn’t,” Flint growled, eyes sliding passed Silver, “You shouldn’t _need_ anyone.”

“Why?” Silver asked, eager to keep the Captain talking, “Because it makes me weak?”

Flint’s eyes refocused on him again and Silver swallowed. “I don’t think you could ever be _weak_.”

Silver huffed under his breath and tapped his wooden leg, “This begs to differ.”

“No,” Flint muttered, leaning in and Silver’s heart leapt, “That makes you a survivor - the pain and struggle will make you stronger.”

Silver stared into the Captain’s steely grey eyes, wondering how the man was able to have the effect on him that he did. One moment he terrified him, the next enraged him, and then there were the moments like this of surprise, when he said something that could actually be described as kind. Silver thought perhaps these moments were when the old Flint shone through - the man he had been before he became _Captain Flint_ , before he became one of the most notorious and feared pirates to sail the seas. Silver yearned to see more of this side of his Captain, how to get him to let him though? Flint was always so guarded, his walls of mistrust so high. Silver wasn’t sure where to begin.

“What did you mean?” He asked slowly, his voice little more than a whisper, “When you said I shouldn’t need you?”

Flint looked away from him and Silver shifted closer, his shoulder brushing the other man’s. The Captain sighed heavily, looking _so_ very tired, and Silver couldn’t help but take a risk. He reached out and rested his hand on top of Flint’s. The Captain’s skin was rough and warm, just as Silver had imagined – though he had not realised till then that he had been imagining it at all.

Silver half expected Flint to hit him, or to fix him with that withering stare that warned of violence, but instead the older man’s shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes. Silver held his breath as he carefully entwined their fingers, rubbing Flint’s skin with his thumb. The Captain moved and leaned against Silver’s side, the line of their bodies pressed together from shoulder to thigh.

The heat radiating off of the other man, seeped into Silver’s body, and he found he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Flint’s face. Beneath the weathered lines and sun and wind burnt skin, his features were rather handsome. Silver tried to picture what the Captain would have looked like in his youth, he reckoned he would have been quite the head-turner. He was striking now in a different way, battle-hardened and jaded, but still alluring.

Silver wasn’t sure which of them moved, but the next thing he knew was that Flint’s face was suddenly dangerous close to his. His eyes flickered down to his mouth and then his Captain’s lips were on his. They were dry and cracked, not like the lips of the women Silver had kissed before, but the surge of adrenaline that flashed through his body was the same. Before he could register much else, the Captain pulled away.

“You shouldn’t need _me_ ,” Flint whispered into the space between their mouths, “Because I will only bring you suffering. I’ve been down this road before, I know how it ends.”

“I think you’re selling yourself a little short,” Silver tried to sound like his old self, but he could tell by the grave look in Flint’s eyes that he had not succeeded. He swallowed and spoke more seriously, “I know what you may cause me, I am no fool, but I also know what you can give me.”

Flint’s eyes darkened and Silver leaned back in, brushing his lips tentatively along the unresponsive mouth of his Captain. He didn’t retreat, he followed his instincts. Summing up the last of his courage, he parted his lips slightly and kissed Flint harder, flicking his tongue out.

Flint’s hand shot up and gripped the back of Silver’s hair, holding him tightly in place. Silver gasped and Flint immediately look advantage, sliding his tongue between his lips and running it against his. Blood was pounding loudly in Silver’s ears and hunger was burning in his stomach. Kissing Flint was just as he’d expected it, wild and hard, teeth biting at his bottom lips but soft tongue soothing any pain away. It was addictive; driving him crazy.  

He groaned in disappointment as Flint broke their kiss once more. If the Captain’s hand hadn’t still been in his hair he would have chased after his lips.

“Are you certain?” Flint growled, eyes hooded now and lips red from the force of their kiss. Silver blinked hard, trying to force his brain to catch up with his body.

“Silver! Tell me you are certain.”

Flint said it like an order but Silver knew he had a choice.

“Yes,” he breathed, licking his lips and smiling properly for the first time in what felt like forever as he watched Flint’s eyes hungrily follow the movement. “I am certain.”

Flint growled and pulled him back in, recapturing Silver’s mouth. Maybe this was a mistake – maybe it would prove the biggest one of Silver’s life – but right then he did not care. He had made his decision, and he had chosen Flint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought and whether I should write me SIlverflint in the future <3


End file.
